Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, an electronic apparatus, which is provided in a vehicle to perform line recognition and notification, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
What is the most important while a vehicle is driven is safe driving and protection from a traffic accident. For the purpose, safety devices, such as various auxiliary devices, seat belts, airbags and the like, are installed in the vehicle to perform a vehicle dynamic control, a function control of components of the vehicle, and the like.
In addition, the recent trend is that the vehicle is equipped with other devices, such as a black box and the like, which are located in the vehicle to store driving images of the vehicle and data transmitted from various sensors. Such images and data are used to find the exact cause of an accident of the vehicle when the accident happens. Portable terminals, such as smart phones and tablet PCs, can install therein a black box application or a navigation application, and thus are currently utilized as such devices for vehicle.
However, those devices for vehicle currently show low utilization of driving images. More specifically, even though driving images of the vehicle are obtained through a vision sensor, such as a camera mounted in the vehicle, an electronic apparatus of the vehicle merely displays or transmits the images or generates brief surrounding notification information, such as line departure or the like.
Also, a head-up display (HUD) or an augmented reality interface is currently on the rise as a newly released electronic apparatus for vehicle, but the utilization of the driving images of the vehicle is still limited to simple display or generation of brief notification information.